ABC Konoha
by Adelle Beth
Summary: Recopilación de historias que van desde la A a la Z sobre varias parejas. Capítulo 2. Bombón - SasuSaku.
1. Amor

Sé que no debo de estar publicando otras historias cuando he dejado muy abandonada la de "Caminos cruzados"; pero este conjunto de one-shots los tenía desde hace como dos años y pensé que sería una buena manera de demostrar que seguía viva. Lamento la tardanza con el otro fic, prometo actualizar pronto, mientras tanto, los dejo con estas historias que tienen todo tipo de parejas (muchas de ellas serán de Neji y Hinata, en serio!) Espero disfruten tanto de leerlas como yo de escribirlas.

La primera historia transcurre en los inicio de Sai tratando de acostumbrarse a su "nueva" vida.

Naruto no es de mi propiedad, es del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, yo sólo hago historias con los increíbles personajes que él ha creado.

Espero les guste!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**ABC de Konoha**

Cáp. 1. **Amor** (SaiSaku)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Amor: Afecto por el cual busca el alma el bien y desea gozarlo:/ Pasión que atrae un sexo hacia el otro._

Sai cerró el grueso libro pesadamente mientras suspiraba.

- ¿Afecto? ¿Pasión? –se preguntó a si mismo- ¿Y cómo rayos demuestro eso?

Hacía unos días que Sai se la pasaba en la biblioteca. Llegaba desde muy temprano y se iba hasta muy tarde.

Justo ese día, Sakura fue a buscar un libro acerca de plantas medicinales. Cuando vio a Sai sentado con una gruesa pila de libros dedujo que de nuevo estaba leyendo acerca de cómo expresar sus sentimientos y emociones.

- ¡Sai! –la chica lo saludó enérgicamente

- Sakura-san –y es que ya se le había quitado la manía de decirle Fea, ya había tenido muchos golpes como paras saber que no le gustaba que la llamaran así.

- ¿De nuevo leyendo libros acerca de cómo expresarte?

El chico se ruborizó un poco. Asintió levemente.

- Sakura-san –dijo en forma seria

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó confundida

- Tú… ¿tú sabes como demostrar el afecto y la pasión?

La chica se sonrojó violentamente.

- ¿A qué se debe la pregunta?

- Leía la definición de Amor y me venían esas dos palabras, pero no me dicen acerca de cómo demostrarlas.

- Bueno…afecto y pasión son dos cosas diferentes

- ¿Entonces como es que estaban juntas?

- Porque…hay diferentes maneras de sentir amor por alguien

- ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó confundido

- Si…amor de familia, amor de amigos, amor de pareja…

- ¿Pareja?

- En esas tres clases se demuestra el afecto…ejemplo…

- ¿Cuándo golpeas a Naruto-kun, estás demostrándole su afecto? –preguntó el chico inocentemente

- Si, podría ser – sonrió nerviosamente

- Entonces cuando yo te digo Fea también te estoy demostrando mi afecto –dijo firmemente

- Puede ser…pero hazme el favor de no demostrármelo de esa manera –sonrió con una pequeña venita sobre la sien

- ¿Y pasión?

- Bueno…-la chica titubeó un poco - Ese sentimiento se demuestra más en pareja. No sé, cuando se abrazan o se besan –dijo la chica incómoda

El chico se puso en pose pensativa. Ya sabía lo que era el afecto y cómo demostrarlo…pero, en cuanto a la pasión…nunca había abrazado a nadie y mucho menos besado.

- ¿Tú has abrazado o besado a alguien?

- N-no en el sentido de pareja.

- ¿Sasuke-kun?

- No, la pasión…por decirlo así se demuestra sólo a la persona que quieres y que te gusta...y que de preferencia ella pueda corresponderte.

- ¿Gustar, ah?...

Bueno, Sai siempre sentía cierto nudo en la garganta al ver a su amiga acercarse a él. Siempre se ruborizaba cuando ella le sonreía y le decía cosas amables. Y por lo poco que él sabía, esas eran algunas señales que indicaban que estabas enamorado de alguien.

Sai se levantó hasta quedar enfrente de Sakura.

- ¿Q-qué pasa?

El chico no respondió nada, acercó sus labios lentamente a los de ella hasta quedar juntos, el beso duró unos cinco segundos. Antes de que la chica pudiera replicar algo, Sai la abrazó rápidamente.

Cuando la soltó, Sakura estaba algo noqueada. El chico sonrió y se dirigió a la salida de la biblioteca.

- Gracias por la lección, Sakura-san, ya han quedado resueltas todas mis dudas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Lo sé! Es muy cursi (imaginen que es mi regalo de 14 de febrero) y espero que por lo menos haya estado un poco apegado a la personalidad de los personajes. La pareja Sai-Sakura me agrada…de hecho me agrada bastante, y en realidad no hay pareja que me incomode (a excepción del yaoi, lo siento, no es un gusto que comparta con muchas personas, y cierta aversión a Matsuri…perdón, no es una aversión que tenga justificación), así que si alguien quisiera leer sobre alguna pareja en particular, no dude en hacérmelo saber.

¡Hasta el próximo one-shot!  
Bombón- Sasuke/Sakura


	2. Bombón

ABC de Konoha

**Cáp.2 Bombón (SasuSaku)**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sakura se encontraba en la tienda de autoservicio. Después de escoger todas las cosas con las que iba a subsistir por lo menos durantes quince días, se detuvo en la sección de dulces.

- Hace mucho que no compro bombones –dijo sonriente mientras agarraba una bolsa de ellos

La chica se fue a la caja a pagar, después salió con varias bolsas en cada mano y fue feliz hacia su casa.

Cuando llegó, acomodó cada cosa en su lugar y se dispuso a examinar la bolsa rosa en donde se encontraban los dulces.

- Tengo chocolate…si. Puedo hacer bombones cubiertos de chocolate –sonrió al imaginar cuan deliciosos estarían –Pero no puedo comerlos sola, sería muy aburrido… ¡Ya sé! Invitaré a Kakashi-sensei, Naruto y Sasuke-kun

Agarró el teléfono y llamó a su sensei, éste le dijo que no podía. Después llamó a Sasuke, pero no respondió nadie. Derrotada, llamó a Naruto.

- ¿Naruto? Si, soy Sakura…quería saber si estás desocupado

- _Eh…supongo, ¿por qué lo dices?_

- Voy a hacer bombones con chocolate y bueno…

_- ¡Quieres comértelos conmigo, tebayo!_

- De hecho también con Kakashi-sensei y Sasuke-kun. Pero el primero no puede y el segundo no responde

_- Bueno, lo que pasa es que Sasuke está conmigo_

- ¿Le podrías decir? –preguntó ilusionada la chica

Pudo identificar como Naruto vacilaba.

- Díselo –ordenó molesta

Escuchó como Naruto le habló a alguien.

-¿Y?

**- **_Dice un "uhm" ¿A qué hora vamos?_

_- _Cuando ustedes gusten

- _Estaremos ahí enseguida_

Sakura se amarró un delantal y se puso contenta a derretir el chocolate. Lo que más le animaba era ver a Sasuke, esos bombones llevarían todo su cariño.

Cuando el chocolate estuvo listo empezó a sumergir la mitad del dulce y a sacarlo, poco después ya estaba una bandeja llena.

- Huele delicioso –dijo la chica aspirando el humo que desprendía el dulce del chocolate con el bombón

Un golpe seco en la puerta hizo que se apresurará a abrirla.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! Y… ¿Naruto?

- Íbamos de camino cuando oyó que ese día había ramen gratis

Sakura frunció el ceño visiblemente molesta.

_- Nos cambia por ramen…que baka –_pensó irritada- Bueno…pasa

El chico se sentó en uno de los sillones. Sakura se quitó el delantal y llevó la bandeja hacia su amigo.

- Espero te gusten –dijo mientras depositaba los bombones en la mesa

El chico no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a agarrar un bombón. Sakura hizo lo mismo.

Ambos dieron un mordisco al mismo tiempo. Sasuke no hizo reacción alguna, pero Sakura estaba ruborizada.

_- ¡Está delicioso! _–pensó embelesada

Volteó a ver a Sasuke. Él simplemente veía el bombón tratando de identificar que era lo rico.

- ¿Qué pasa, no te han gustado? –preguntó la pelirrosa con un leve matiz de temor

- ¿No está demasiado dulce?

- Bueno si…demo, el bombón de por sí es dulce y más aún con el chocolate

- Me empalaga mucho

La chica sintió como el mundo se le derrumbaba. Tanto esfuerzo para nada.

- ¿Qué es lo rico que le encuentras tú? –preguntó el chico

- ¿Uh? Bueno…las cosas dulces son mis preferidas, además –se ruborizó levemente- Se me asemejan a unos labios

El chico alzó la ceja confundido ante tal comparación.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Si…-dijo sonriente- Los labios son tan suaves como el bombón y tan dulces como el chocolate, por lo menos eso creo yo. Prueba un bombón más con eso en mente –propuso Sakura

- Uhm…

El chico inspeccionó el dulce y después volteó a ver el rostro de Sakura.

- _Pues ciertamente sus labios son tan rosas como el bombón… ¿empalagaran tanto como él?_

El chico se levantó. Sakura suspiró e hizo lo mismo pensando que su amigo ya se iría.

Sasuke se acercó, levantó el mentón de Sakura y el dio un rápido beso dejándola media atontada.

- No está tan mal –dijo sonriendo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta- Aunque sigo pensando que empalaga un poco.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-


End file.
